The Labyrinth: Turn Back Before It's Too Late Part 2
by Jadeycakes92
Summary: (Part 2 of my other story 'The Labyrinth: Turn Back Before It's Too Late.') It's been over a year since Sarah last saw Jareth when he sent her home to protect her from Anastantia and the resistance in the Labyrinth. Will Jareth come back for Sarah like he promised? What has happened to Anastantia? Read now to see what is next in store for the young Sarah Williams.
1. Chapter 1: Day By Day

**The Labyrinth: Turn Back Before It's Too Late Part 2**

 _Before we start off with this first chapter I want to apologise profusely for the delay in getting this story to you. 2017 was a crazy year for me and it didn't allow me to put the time or required amount of concentration into writing that this sequel deserved. However, I promised you all a second part to the tale and I'm am happy to let you all have chapter 1!_

 _If you've clicked this story without reading the first part I advise you go to my profile and read that first so that this can make sense for you, alternatively you can read my next paragraph which will contain a little summary of the first part for you, though it's mainly for those who read the original when I actually posted it back in 2016 and may need a little refresh._

 _So in The Labyrinth: Turn Back Before It's Too Late, 23 year old Sarah was continuing to have nightmares that she had since she was 15 years old. Those nightmares all revolved around the Labyrinth, but although she had felt she had once been there before, others suggested she was crazy but she was determined to find out the truth. After her brother Toby found her copy of the play 'Labyrinth' Sarah managed to summon the Goblin King and persuaded him to let her return to find her friends Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. Only she arrived to a place of more conflict, where many of the Fae were beginning to create a resistance against their King, wanting to overthrow him. Under a spell, Sarah was coerced into helping the resistance; she was valuable as she was seemingly immune to Jareth's powers after her first trip to the Labyrinth 8 years before where she had defeated him. However, after realising that the resistance was all a result of the resistance leader Anastantia's jealousy over Jareth's love for Sarah, Sarah accepted she returned those feelings for Jareth; she loved the Goblin King. This only infuriated Anastantia more and realising just how strong Jareth's feelings for Sarah were she threatened Sarah's life as a way of gaining revenge on Jareth for rejecting her, resulting in Jareth sending Sarah home. He promised he would find Sarah once his Labyrinth was safe again._

 _Thanks for all the support on the first part and please enjoy this sequel. I'll get chapters out as quick as I can around work and other commitments._

 **Chapter 1: Day By Day**

Sarah Williams gazed into her mirror like she did every morning, wondering if she would ever see Jareth or any of her friends from the Labyrinth ever again. She had began to lose hope. Her long, brown hair fell untidily down her back and small dark circles rimmed the bottom of her eyes. She looked tired. She was tired.

It had already been just over a year since Jareth had zapped her back to her apartment from the Labyrinth without letting her say any goodbyes. That was what hurt the most. It felt almost like the first time she left there when she was only fifteen; she never said goodbye to her friends then either. The other world just seemed a mere memory when in her own world; it felt like the Labyrinth was designed to make people forget but she knew she never could erase it from her mind completely, though a part of her wished that sometimes she could.

 _My life would have been easier if the Labyrinth had never been a part of it._ Sarah often thought this, though she had never felt like she belonged in the human world either. She had always been a dreamer and never believed she fitted in. Slowly she lifted her comb to her hair and began to brush out all the tangles, ready to start yet another day.

Time had reset once again when she returned from her second trip to the Labyrinth and though both her and Toby's memories of their time spent there remained, her father and stepmother were never aware that Sarah and Toby had been on such an adventure. Luckily for Sarah, Toby had managed to keep quiet about the Labyrinth. However, it had taken a little white lie from Sarah to guarantee Toby's silence: She told him that if he spoke of the Labyrinth that the place would cease to exist and that every creature who lived there would die. She felt a little guilty telling him this but she knew he'd understand when he was a little older. She didn't want him to be treated as crazy, just like she had been after she first told stories of her first trip to the Labyrinth. Likewise, she knew that Toby's mum would never let him stay with her if she felt Sarah had been feeding him stories of the Labyrinth and magic.

Once Sarah had finished brushing her hair and covering up her dark circles with some make-up, she stood up from her dresser, slung her purse over her shoulder and exited her apartment ready for another day at work. Work had become her main focus since her return because without her income she'd lose her apartment; moving back in with her father and stepmother was something she would never want to do. Recently she had just began a new job. She was now working as a doctors surgery receptionist, which made a change from her previous job as a barista, and also brought in a little more money so she could save a little as well as continue to pay her rent.

Although Sarah didn't have many friends and preferred her own company most of the time, some of her new colleagues had been welcoming and she'd been out with them a few times which she found to be a good distraction. She found them all a lot more welcoming than her previous workmates. Laura was the first member of the team that she became friendly with as they worked together on the reception and slowly she had got to know each of the doctors and nurses in turn. Laura had tried to play matchmaker between Sarah and Josh, one of the doctors at the practice. Although Sarah's heart still lay with Jareth, and although she continuously turned down the handsome doctor's advances, Sarah couldn't help but wonder how much longer she should put parts of her life on hold for in the hope that Jareth would eventually come for her.

 _What if the resistance won? What if Jareth's dead?_ Sarah shuddered as these thoughts crossed her mind. She hated thinking such things but she couldn't help it. After all, it was possible that something bad could happen. A year might not seem like a long time in the Labyrinth with their slower aging process, but for Sarah it felt like a long part of her life had gone by just spent waiting.

"Are you okay?" Laura asked, breaking Sarah from her thoughts. Sarah put the files she had into the drawer before smiling and nodding towards Laura. Sarah wondered if her colleagues thought she was strange. She'd always been a dreamer but now she was lost in her own little world more than ever, or lost in the Labyrinth inside her head. Part of her was finding it easier to focus lately, perhaps because it had been over a year and little by little she was beginning to move on with her life. Nevertheless, the larger part of her thoughts that were still consumed by the Labyrinth had lately become darker as she lost hope with every passing day. Day by day the same monotonous routines made her long for Jareth to appear but at the same time she feared it too. _What would happen if he did come for her? Could they actually have a future? Could she face leaving Toby behind?_

"Are you sure you're okay?" Laura probed. "I know you're often daydreaming but you seem even quieter today."

"Sorry," Sarah mumbled in response. "I didn't sleep too well last night."

Sarah was satisfied with her answer as she certainly wasn't lying. Only last night was no different to any other; she usually had trouble sleeping. She didn't have nightmares quite like she used to: Jareth's eyes no longer terrified her because instead she missed them. Now her nightmares flickered between Jareth dying and Anastantia stealing her love from her. Even just thinking of those scenarios, even while awake, caused Sarah's heart to pound.

Sarah heard Laura answering the phone, shifting her focus back to reality once again. Picking up the coffee that she had just made herself, Sarah walked to her desk, sat down carefully so not to spill her boiling drink, and began to sort through that morning's paperwork. She had many different letters to sort through. Some addressed simply to the surgery which she could open, but mainly addressed to different doctors which she'd sort out for them to look through once they had a break in appointments. Sarah always wondered what were in some of the letters. She guessed most of them contained results; pieces of paper that held news that could change someone's life for the worse or the better, depending on the results that were written in black and white and depending on what the patient desired to hear.

Sarah had been lucky in her life. So far she hadn't experienced any health issues bad enough to require a doctor, though she did wonder if some would question her mental stability. Sometimes she even questioned it herself. She couldn't help but overthink which made her worries about events in the Labyrinth even worse. A part of her felt like she had an obsession with the Labyrinth; it had consumed her heart and soul.

"Hey," Laura smiled across at Sarah as she had a gap between phone calls. "We were thinking about going out tomorrow evening after work, you in?"

Sarah hesitated a moment before agreeing to have a night out with her colleagues but she knew that although she never really felt like going, it was usually a welcome distraction from her mind once they were out and drinking.

"We won't go straight after," added Laura giggling. "We need to have time to get ready. We want to try the new club in town."

Upon hearing this, Sarah sighed. They'd been to a couple of the bars in their town but the new club was not somewhere Sarah had ever desired to go. However, she didn't want to come across as a bore. Maybe she'd actually enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2: A Night On The Town

**Chapter 2: A Night On The Town**

Once again Sarah sat staring into her mirror. Only this time it wasn't her bedraggled morning self staring back at her. Instead it was someone almost unrecognisable. She had just got herself ready to go out for the evening with her colleagues as they wanted to try the new club. Clubbing certainly wasn't Sarah's kind of thing. She enjoyed a good night in a bar on the occasion but the thought of leering men and sweaty bodies in a club made her stomach clench a little in distaste. However, it's what her colleagues wanted and she'd said she'd go along for the ride.

Sarah had loved her make up as a teenager; it allowed her to turn into the characters from the plays and novels she had been reading. Nevertheless, now it was something she rarely played with as she never really had the drive or energy to sit there painting her face. That's why on the few times she did go out, she got a little flutter of excitement in her belly. It was never the thought of going out that made her smile but just her realisation at how much she missed changing her appearance. She really was hardly recognisable tonight, having gone for rather heavy make up with dark, neatly rimmed eyes and a bright red lipstick. Her colleagues were only used to seeing her in minimal make up, and truth be told Sarah had enough natural beauty to not need it even if she'd never admit it to herself. Her make-up choices teamed with her little black dress might cause some to describe her look for the evening as slightly gothic, or like a vampiress. Sarah hated the dress, in truth she felt much more comfortable covered up but once Laura had sent her a picture of what she was wearing her dress seemed like a better match than the jeans and top combo she had been planning to wear.

As Sarah came walking down the street towards the club she could see Laura and one of the female nurses, Vanessa, waiting outside. The huge blue sign reading 'The Pacific' lit up the street in such a way that Sarah considered it quite tacky.

Laura wolf-whistled when she saw Sarah approaching before shouting out to her. "Well you're dressed to kill tonight. You look amazing."

Sarah laughed before complimenting Laura in return. She couldn't deny that Laura suited her short pale blue dress very well. The way the colour almost matched her eyes and the way her long blonde hair floated down her back made Laura seem almost princess-like. _The Vampiress and the Princess._ Sarah couldn't help but laugh. Vanessa was definitely letting off a princess vibe too with a floaty pale green dress that complimented her darker complexion.

"We're still waiting on Josh and Matthew," commented Vanessa as Sarah finally reached them. "None of the over thirties wanted to come."

 _Of course Josh was coming_. Sarah rolled her eyes at the thought which made Laura and Vanessa giggle, though they probably presumed she was rolling her eyes because the older members of staff had declined their invitation. If Sarah was honest with herself, the thought of Josh being there made her nervous. He was never shy to show her how interested he was no matter how many times she politely turned him down and he was always a gentleman. Josh had dark brown hair, similar to Sarah's own and Sarah, try as she might, couldn't deny that she thought that deep down he was attractive. However, any slight temptation she felt to agree to a date with Josh was always hindered by thoughts of Jareth. She loved him. She missed him. _But it was over a year since Jareth said he'd come for her and he hadn't. Was it time to move on?_

"Oh come on guys, you're late!" Screamed Laura as she saw both Josh and Matthew heading towards them. Sarah watched both Josh and Matthew as they approached, both in smart trousers and a shirt. However, Sarah stopped watching them the moment she caught eye contact with Josh; she blushed and looked at the ground.

Once the men reached them she heard Laura and Vanessa greet each one in turn. So not to be rude, Sarah looked up and smiled at Matthew and then at Josh who she couldn't help but notice was eyeing her up. Again she felt her gaze shoot towards the ground. Sarah wouldn't necessarily choose to describe herself as shy but perhaps somewhat socially awkward. She blamed it on her strange younger years after her trip to the Labyrinth. She didn't know how to deal with people's advances. It had taken her long enough to realise her own feelings for Jareth and begin to trust him. She wasn't even entirely sure, especially after over a year of waiting for him, that she did fully trust Jareth yet.

"Sarah." The sound of her name broke her out of her thoughts about Jareth and as she looked up she realised Josh was standing in front of her; the others were nowhere to be seen. "Everybody's gone inside. May I?" Josh held out his arm towards Sarah to which she politely took as he began to lead her down the stairs into The Pacific.

As they neared the bottom of the staircase the beat of the music grew louder and Sarah wasn't sure if to be relieved that it probably meant the group wouldn't talk too much or to be worried it would mean they'd spend nearly all night dancing. Sarah did actually quite enjoy dancing but she preferred ballroom or something structured, not the usual grinding in a club. Laura and Vanessa had found a booth at the far side of the club and as Sarah took her seat next to Laura, Josh motioned to Sarah to see if she wanted a drink to which she nodded, knowing he'd know to get a martini as that was what she drank every time she went out with her colleagues.

"So, even from all the way over at the bar I can see Josh keeps looking at you," yelled Laura just loud enough to be heard over the booming music.

Sarah laughed in response. "Don't be silly."

"We're not. You must know he is like in love with you," giggled Vanessa. "He's totally smitten. From the moment he first saw you when you started at the practice, well we could tell he liked you there and then."

"Then he's crazy," Sarah replied. "He's a lovely guy but I'm not interested in starting a relationship right now."

"But why?" Laura asked while scooting closer to Sarah. "He's hot, only twenty-nine and he's a total gentleman. I don't think you'd find anyone at the practice that wouldn't say yes to him."

"So why don't you date him?" Sarah questioned her friend in all seriousness.

"Coz he's into you," she smiled.

Thankfully at that moment both Matthew and Josh came over from the bar with everyone's drinks which made Laura and Vanessa go awfully quiet. Josh slid into the booth next to Sarah, not uncomfortably close but close enough to make her feel slightly on edge. There was a little small talk within the group but the loudness of the music prevented any of them talking too much and within an hour or so they had all consumed several drinks. Although not drunk they were all certainly feeling more relaxed, including Sarah. Laura had received such a confidence boost from the alcohol that she was near to going over to a cute guy she had spotted at the bar. Vanessa, Matthew and Josh were all encouraging her to do it and Sarah knew she would soon. Laura was a very bubbly, sociable person and with the additional help of the alcohol Sarah was sure nothing would stop her.

"Okay guys, I'm gonna do it," Laura smirked before Josh and Sarah moved to let her out of the booth. Just after, Matthew asked Vanessa to go and dance which then left only Josh and Sarah at the table. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Josh asked Sarah if she wanted to dance also. Sarah agreed as she thought anything was better than continuing to sit in silence.

As Josh slid his arm around her waist and took her free hand in his own Sarah was consumed with a familiar feeling. Josh's grip was firm but comfortable. It reminded her of when she was fifteen, dancing at the ball with Jareth in the Labyrinth. She hadn't realised she loved Jareth then, in fact she probably hadn't loved him back then, but she had found him mesmerizing and she couldn't deny that. Even to the modern dance music that filled the air, Josh had a much more traditional dance style and Sarah couldn't help but let it remind her of Jareth. Feeling slightly emotional, perhaps driven by her alcohol infused mind, Sarah couldn't stop a few small tears from rolling down her face.

As Josh noticed Sarah's tears he gently pulled her off of the dancefloor and into a corridor marked as private. Once inside the sound of the music was almost half the volume.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, genuinely concerned.

Sarah smiled weakly at Josh, grateful that he didn't seem angry at her sudden spell of sadness. He looked confused, but then of course he would; he didn't really know Sarah or what was happening in her head at all.

"How about we get out of here?" Josh suggested while wiping Sarah's tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I know a little twenty four hour diner just down the road. We could go and grab a milkshake? And if you want then you can talk about it or if you don't that's cool too."

Nodding, Sarah took Josh's hand and he lead her over to the bar where Matthew and Vanessa were standing. Presumably he told them that Sarah and he were leaving though Sarah couldn't hear what he was saying over the music. As they walked out of the club Sarah already felt better as soon as the fresh air hit her face and the overwhelming noise of the club was left behind. Josh walked beside her in silence, Sarah presumed he was letting her get her composure. The street was reasonably quiet, being 1am Sarah presumed most people were probably still in the bars or alternatively in bed. However, they had been walking less than one minute when she thought she could hear someone right behind them. She stopped and turned around but there was no one there.

"Everything alright?" Josh said, looking worried.

"I just thought I heard someone following us but there's no one. Must be the drink." Sarah laughed it off before sliding her hand back into Josh's grasp and they headed into the diner.

Josh pulled out the seat for Sarah to sit down as they were given their table. Both ordered vanilla milkshakes and the waitress happily trotted off to get them.

"Sarah, I didn't get a chance to say earlier but you really look great tonight."

Sarah blushed as Josh complimented her. "Thank you," she muttered but at the same moment she got the feeling that she was being watched and began to look around but no one seemed to be paying her any attention in the slightest, except Josh of course.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," Sarah nodded, reaching for her milkshake just as the waitress placed it on the table. She took a few sips before she continued to talk. "I'm sorry about tonight. I guess I'm a bit on edge or something. I don't know..."

"I can listen anytime you need someone to talk to." Josh spoke to pause Sarah's rambling. "I know I may have not been all that subtle Sarah but I really do like you. I don't expect you to feel the same way and it's fine if you don't. However you feel though, I can still listen and be a friend if you've got something on your mind."

Sarah took a deep breath as Josh confessed he liked her through words. She knew it already of course but she wasn't quite sure how to respond. She was thankful she was still tipsy as she thought such a confession might be too much for sober Sarah to handle.

"Thank you, Josh." Sarah began to talk, words starting to roll off her tongue without her thinking too hard about her response, yet it was a response that perhaps omitted much of the truth and even twisted the truth slightly. "You're an amazing guy, you really are. You're a gentleman, you're attractive and you're smart. You're what most girls dream of. I have no idea what you could ever see in me. I can't deny that I kind of like you too but I'm not in a good place right now and you'd be better off finding someone else. My love life is complicated. I'm trying to get over someone but I think I'm still in love with them."

"Sarah, let me tell you what I see in you," Josh cleared his throat looking slightly nervous but happy too. "That first day I walked into work and you were sitting behind the reception I had to look twice. You are beautiful Sarah. More importantly though, as I've got to know you better over these last few months I can see you are beautiful on the inside too. I know we haven't spoken a lot. I'll admit, I've noticed you seem to avoid being in any situation where we are alone but that only gave me that hope that you might actually like me back. You seem like someone who's been through something hard and I now know that it's some guy that's had you overthinking a lot. I'm not asking for the world. Just a chance. The way to move on is to look forward, not back."

With that Josh lent across the table in an attempt to kiss Sarah but just as his lips brushed hers the loud sound of something smashing made the pair jump, pulling them apart. Sarah looked round to see a poor waitress looking perplexed at the pile of broken plates that lay on the floor. It looked as though someone had knocked them off of the side of the counter. And as Sarah was watching the events unfold, an icy chill went down her spine and once again the feeling that she was being watched overcome her.

"I'm sorry," Sarah mumbled whilst standing up from her chair. "Josh I need to go. See you at work Monday, okay?"

With that Sarah left the diner despite hearing Josh calling after her. She began to run through the town towards her apartment unable to shake off the feeling that someone was following her. She wondered if she was being stupid going through town alone in the dark. However, something had suddenly made her feel uneasy in that diner and she knew she just needed to leave. She wondered if it was her near kiss with Josh that had made her feel paranoid; it had certainly left her feeling guilty.

As she entered the comfort of her apartment she sighed deeply, thankful to be home. However, her thoughts were running wild. _If those plates didn't smash would I have actually kissed Josh? Why did I even leave the club with him alone? Why can't I just be normal?_

A sudden knock on her apartment door halted her thoughts and paused her heart. Her apartment building was locked and could only be accessed by someone buzzing someone through the building door. She hadn't let anyone through.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Visitor**

Frozen in place, Sarah stood staring at her apartment door as another knock came. She didn't know what to do. _Who would be knocking on the door at almost 2am?_

As another knock, more frantic this time, sounded on her door, Sarah took slow steps towards it. She paused and took a deep breath before calling out, her voice shaking, "Who's there?"

"It's me," the voice answered and for a moment time stood still for Sarah, once again her mind taking over. _Jareth? It sounds like Jareth. But what if I just want it to be him? What if I'm hearing things? And what if it is him? What can I say? I almost kissed someone else. I can't face him._ She hesitated with her hand clutching the door handle.

"Let me in, Sarah." Jareth's voice rang out again. "It's important Sarah. Don't defy me."

The last time Sarah had heard those words had been as Jareth lay bleeding after Anastantia had thrown a dagger into his shoulder. As Sarah had removed the dagger, the King had said those words before kissing her. Their first kiss. It was something Sarah would never forget. So, at the familiarity of those last words Sarah opened the door only to see a stranger standing in front of her. The man barged past Sarah and into the apartment slamming the door behind him making the walls rattle. Sarah took a deep breath and followed the man into her living room to where he stood, facing her. It was only as she studied him carefully that she began to smile. It _was_ Jareth. She would recognise his eyes anywhere. Only he looked very different; so very human. His long blonde hair was now cut short, his pointed ears now unusually normal and he was dressed in a smart grey suit. He looked quite the businessman and of course as attractive as ever, even if in a different way. However, looking back at his expression she could see a mixture of emotions. He was stressed, sad and angry. Sarah was disappointed to see no happiness in his expression like she felt upon seeing him.

"Jareth, you came for me." Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Sarah began to cry. She hated the thought of Jareth seeing her crying in this moment but she couldn't stop it, being alcohol-fuelled and also feeling guilty for her almost-kiss with Josh was probably part of the problem. She was about to tell Jareth about Josh as she didn't want any secrets, but he spoke first.

"Who is he, Sarah?"

The words took Sarah aback before she thought of a response. "You've been following me?"

"That's not what I asked," Jareth growled. Now Sarah could see why she had seen no happiness in his emotions. He had to have seen her and Josh at the diner.

"You _have_ been following me." Sarah stated matter-of factly, now feeling frustrated herself. "Was it you who smashed those plates in the diner?"

"Who is he, Sarah?" Jareth repeated, the tension growing stronger in his voice.

"It was you," Sarah laughed through the tears, once again ignoring Jareth's ultimate question. "If you were there why didn't you come up to me? You must have seen how confused I was; how awful I was feeling. "

"Stubborn as ever. The world always has to revolve around you." Jareth rolled his eyes at her. "Who is he?"

Knowing she would get no answers from Jareth herself if she didn't, Sarah gave in and answered Jareth's question. She explained how Josh was her colleague at work and that they had all gone out together as a group. She told him how much she had been struggling with her thoughts and feelings since returning from the Labyrinth.

"I felt abandoned," she continued, causing a quick flicker of pain across Jareth's face. "I never got to say goodbye. I didn't know when to expect you. It's been over a year. How long should I pause my life with no guarantee that you'd come for me?"

"You should've trusted me, Sarah." Jareth sighed, still hurt.

"I do!" Sarah exclaimed. A little too quickly. Both Jareth and her knew it wasn't the truth and an awkward silence hung in the air.

"If you'd died fighting her," Sarah choked out between the tears that were becoming heavier as she thought about what it would have been like if Jareth had have died. "I'd never have known. What if that had happened? Was I supposed to wait forever?"

"I promised you I'd come. I don't break my promises, Sarah," Jareth answered bitterly though deep down he could understand Sarah's reasoning. After all, the girl he had changed his life for had almost kissed someone else. It hurt but he tried his best not to show it. "I turned my world upside down, Sarah. On more than one occasion. All for you."

The guilt that consumed Sarah was immense. She didn't know what to say or do. The King was cold. Or cold in comparison to the last couple of days she had spent with him in his Labyrinth. There wasn't even any of his usual teasing in his tone. She had a strong desire to go and kiss him but with his current angry state she knew better than to try it. So many mixed emotions filled her. Not only was she consumed by both guilt and longing but also by relief that he was alive and he had seemingly come back for her. But she couldn't help but stress that she'd ruined everything. She too was angry; _why couldn't he have made his presence known sooner?_ A little confusion over his appearance also occupied her thoughts. _Was he planning on moving to her world instead of the other way round?_ She'd never even considered this as an option.

"Jareth," Sarah whispered as she took a few steps towards him, her heart fluttering. "I lov..."

"Stop, Sarah." Jareth halted Sarah's words, partly because he didn't want to hear them right now and partly because he wanted to talk to her about why he had come. He had longed to hear Sarah say she loved him; she never had returned those words on her last day in the Labyrinth, but now just wasn't the time he was willing to hear them.

"We need to talk about why I am here," Jareth began, staring coldly at Sarah who looked a combination of both hurt and confused. "Anastantia somehow managed to leave the Labyrinth and I fear she's here, somewhere in this town."

Sarah's heart froze and she felt her whole body turn cold. Anastantia was the one person, or fae as her species was technically called, that truly frightened Sarah. Having been tricked by Anastantia into almost killing Jareth before, and having seen Anastantia throw a dagger through Jareth's shoulder, Sarah knew Anastantia was a woman capable of doing anything to get what she wanted. If Anastantia's agenda hadn't changed in the past year then her presence in the town was clear: to kill Sarah.

"She's here to kill me." Sarah whispered in shock, almost inaudibly.

"Perhaps," said Jareth with no emotion. "But I won't let that happen."

Taking a deep breath, Sarah let the situation sink in. She was frightened. Anastantia had somehow escaped the Labyrinth even though Sarah had been led to believe that were impossible. Nevertheless, the fact that Jareth said he wouldn't let anything happen to her gave her a piece of hope: that perhaps she hadn't messed everything up between them. If he couldn't forgive her, would he stay to save her? Sarah couldn't see why he would stay if he no longer had feelings for her and for that reason she smiled.

"What exactly is there to smile about, Sarah?" Questioned Jareth, genuinely perplexed at Sarah's reaction to his news.

"I guess I'm just relieved you're here," answered Sarah honestly. She truly was relieved. Not only because he would try and protect her from the threat of Anastantia but simply because she missed him, not that her stubborn self planned on admitting that to the King at that moment in time. "How did she..."

"Escape?" Jareth finished Sarah's question as though he were reading her mind. "I have no idea but she somehow found a way. No one should be able to leave without my permission; that's just the way the Labyrinth works. But Anastantia's clever. She must have found some kind of magic to get past that rule." Jareth paused for moment in thought before he continued. "I was trying to trace her for days. So many times we nearly caught her, but as I've told you before, she was once my biggest confidant and knows a lot about the Labyrinth workings and I guess about how I work too. She stayed pretty hidden. Now I know why. She was just trying to find a way to get to you. She wasn't bothered about trying to start another war against me. She really is only aiming to hurt me through you."

Sarah was glad Jareth was there and that he was being honest but part of her wished she had never found out that Anastantia was in her town just waiting to strike. If she was anxious before, she now had real reason to be. She also guessed she wouldn't be able to see Toby until Anastantia was stopped as it would be too unsafe, and that upset her. She was very close to her brother now.

"I didn't want to worry you," Jareth started, noticing Sarah's frightful expression. "To answer your earlier question, yes I have been following you." Jareth smirked then, letting go of a little of the anger that he had felt when he had seen Sarah with Josh. Jareth loved to tease, especially Sarah. He had enjoyed teasing her ever since the first time they met; she was easy to wind up. "I had to follow you as I can't watch you through spells since you defeated me. I needed to know you were safe and check Anastantia hadn't got to you. I didn't want you to know about any of this." He paused again, this time his angry but hurt expression returning. "It's just when I saw you with him... I needed you to know I was here. I'm always here."

Sarah went to speak but Jareth once again cut her off. "You need to sleep, Sarah."

"Sleep? How on earth am I supposed to sleep now?"

"Sarah, you're drunk. It's very late, or early depending on how you look at it," Jareth said calmly.

"I'm not drunk and there's no way I can sleep!" Sarah pouted at the King as she grew frustrated.

"Sarah, don't defy me."

Upon once again hearing those words, Sarah knew she was fighting a losing battle. The King only said those words when he really meant it; when he wouldn't take no for an answer. Still pouting she began to shuffle off towards her bedroom but she couldn't help but stop to ask, "You'll be here when I wake?"

"Yes, Sarah." Jareth sighed whilst looking at her sincerely in the eyes. "I'll be here."


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner

**Chapter 4: Prisoner**

It was a long weekend for Sarah. Jareth wouldn't let her leave the apartment for fear of her safety though that was something Sarah didn't quite understand. _Surely Anastantia would be trying to find where Sarah lived and was less likely to find her elsewhere?_ Sarah almost felt as if the King wanted Anastantia to find them. However, the King claimed it was safer because they were in a place in which they knew their surroundings which would give them an advantage over Anastantia if she were to find them.

"I can't stay here forever," Sarah protested as she tried to persuade Jareth to let her go to work. She was already up and ready but he was having none of it.

"It's only forever. Not long at all." Jareth laughed weakly. The King had made a few attempts to joke and tease over the weekend and Sarah was glad that he hadn't lost that side of his personality. Though it sometimes drove her crazy, she believed it was one of the things she liked about him.

Certainly Jareth had been on edge all weekend for the most part. Sarah could understand that. Much to her dismay he had remained rather cold and distant for the most part too. Sarah didn't know if that were down to Josh, the threat of Anastantia or something else entirely. She didn't once try to repeat that she loved him. She didn't feel she could say it when he was in such a mood. It didn't help that she'd had many missed calls and messages from Josh over the weekend too. Aside from a quick text to let him know she'd got home safe she had ignored them all. After all, what was she to say? She couldn't explain who Jareth was and that some evil being from another world was trying to kill her.

Though they spoke little, Jareth did help explain some things to Sarah. She had asked of her friends; why he wouldn't let them leave the Labyrinth in order to come and help.

"A giant beast, a talking dog and a dwarf wandering around wouldn't be all that inconspicuous now would it?" Jareth had laughed. Sarah believed she'd feel safer with her friends here to face Anastantia. After all, they'd helped keep her safe both times she had been to the Labyrinth. Nevertheless, she knew Jareth was right. Her friends would draw attention in the human world; they certainly wouldn't be able to keep Ludo hidden. Additonally, any commotion caused in the town by her friends' presence would immediately draw in Anastantia's attention and they'd be even easier to find.

The only thing that Sarah had truly enjoyed about the weekend was being able to admire Jareth's new appearance between their small talk and the silence. She couldn't say she preferred it. She had rather liked his other worldly appearance. After all, it was that look that he had when she had first met him, had first kissed him, and in the eight years between those moments he hadn't changed a bit. However, he was still very handsome as a human. Sarah thought his smart attire probably helped, though she guessed his wardrobe in the Labyrinth could be considered rather smart also; his choice to wear a suit as a human was logical. It was him. Nevertheless, she did want to see how it would feel to kiss him without his long hair falling in her face; in her own world. Sarah the dreamer had much time to concoct all sort of fantasies while locked inside her apartment. However, despite all the dreaming, she was determined to go to work as she didn't want to be fired from her new job.

"I _have_ to work," Sarah continued to argue with Jareth. "It's my livelihood. I can't afford not to be there. I have bills to pay."

It felt like Sarah had been debating with Jareth for hours before he finally gave in and said she could go. Thankfully she would just about have enough time to get there so not to be late.

"But," Jareth cleared his throat before smirking. "I'm coming with you."

"What? No." Sarah said, mortified. "No way."

"Then you can't go," Jareth laughed before his expression turned serious. "It's not safe. I can't so much as watch you through one of my crystals because you're immune to my power. And what good would that do anyway if Anastantia appears? I need to be there, Sarah."

"You can walk me to work." Sarah tried to compromise. "But you cannot spend all day at work with me. Hang around nearby or whatever you want to do but I will not be allowed to have you in the office."

Rolling his eyes, Jareth agreed. Sarah noticed he did this more frequently; it appeared to be a trait he'd picked up from her. She couldn't help but laugh.

It wasn't a particularly long walk from Sarah's apartment to her workplace, perhaps ten minutes or so, but it felt a lot longer with Jareth in tow. Sarah noticed countless women staring at Jareth, their eyes full of lust. Jealously filled Sarah's mind at first but then she couldn't help but feel a little smug because, after all, it was she that he was walking with. However, the walk was almost in silence. Jareth seemed to be keeping watch attentively for danger and Sarah didn't want to distract him from that. Ultimately she just wanted to get to work.

Upon arrival at her workplace Jareth insisted on walking her inside, much to Sarah's dismay. Being a few minutes late she knew everyone would already be there and she wasn't sure what to say about Jareth if people started asking questions, not to mention if Josh was there. Her cheeks flushed at the thought.

As she turned into her office with Jareth following behind she was relieved just to see Laura sitting in there, already answering the phone to early morning patient calls. A quick look of confusion mixed possibly with amusement flickered over Laura's face as she looked up and spotted Jareth. Sarah sighed and hoped that she could encourage Jareth to leave quickly. She wasn't ashamed of him per se but she hadn't had time to come up with a story of who he was and she could hardly tell anyone the truth. However, she had done a lot of acting as a teenager and she knew she would have to draw upon her improvisation skills.

Just as she was saying goodbye to Jareth, unfortunately for Sarah, Josh entered the room.

Sarah glanced quickly at Jareth who's eyes had gone extremely cold and his expression serious. She could see he was tense. Josh on the other hand didn't even seem to notice Jareth at first.

"Sarah, you're here." Josh smiled at her. "It's not like you to be at all late. In fact, you're usually early. We were all a little concerned." It was only as he finished those words that he acknowledged Jareth, looking him up and down; scrutinising.

"Sorry sir, only staff can be in here," Josh cleared his throat. "If you wish to make an appointment you should go to the reception desk."

"My apologies," Jareth began, sounding ever the gentleman; an unexpected response that caused Sarah's heart to pound. "I was just dropping off Sarah to work. I'm Jareth, her boyfriend."

As Jareth dropped the 'B' word Sarah felt her heart flutter. Partly from relief that despite their generally awkward weekend that it must mean that Jareth still wanted to be with her, but mainly from huge embarrassment as she saw Josh blush yet look hurt and confused at the same time. She could feel Laura's eyes bore over to them all also.

"Sarah never mentioned she had a boyfriend," Josh stammered before giving a half-annoyed glance towards Sarah. "Umm... nice to meet you. I'm Josh. I'm a doctor here at the practice."

"I've been out of town with work," smiled Jareth. "But work has brought me back here." Sarah knew that Jareth was enjoying every moment of making Josh, and perhaps even herself, feel awkward.

"Okay," answered Josh, speechless. "I had better get back to work. Don't want to start the day with late appointments."

"Nice to meet you," Jareth nodded at Josh as he exited the room.

Sarah wanted to drag Jareth outside and yell at him for embarrassing her and her colleagues but she was already late to start work and instead told Jareth she needed to get on. Upon hearing Sarah's plea for him to leave he took a step closer to her before kissing her passionately. Although Sarah suspected he did that to embarrass her further she couldn't help but enjoy it. It suddenly hit her just how much she had missed him. As he left the office, promising he'd be back to collect her from work, she could feel tears threatening to spill.

Quickly Sarah took her seat at her desk and looked at the morning's paper work that she had to sort through, trying to focus.

"Sarah, what the hell?!" Laura sat there perplexed.

"It's complicated," muttered Sarah in response. _What was she supposed to say?_

"So, you have a boyfriend?!" Inquired Laura. "And a hot one at that! And you've never mentioned him before?"

"As I said, it's complicated."

"Oh no, Sarah. Don't give me that."

"Well, it is!" Sarah insisted, just wishing Laura would stop asking questions. "We had to separate with his job and it's been over a year. I didn't know if he was coming back."

Sarah considered that not a complete lie. They did separate because of his job in part because after all he was King of the Labyrinth and couldn't just leave his kingdom with Sarah to escape Anastantia. She also didn't know if he'd come back.

"Maybe you should have told Josh about him though, huh?" Questioned Laura. Although she knew this was a criticism from her friend she was relieved the conversation was no longer focused on Jareth specifically.

"I know," Sarah sighed. "That's why I've tried to keep my distance from Josh. I knew you were trying to set us up..."

"I wouldn't have done had I known you were taken!" Laura cut in. "You should have said!"

"What was I supposed to say?" Sarah asked. "If I had said I had a boyfriend but he was never around you would have all just thought I'd made it up. I had no idea if or when he'd return to town so I didn't want to come across as some girl who had some imaginary boyfriend."

"Okay, okay," Laura sighed noticing Sarah was getting stressed. "But just for the record, your boyfriend may be hot but I think you're crazy if you give him a second chance after he ditched you for a whole year. You deserve better."

Sarah sighed. _If only Laura could know everything she was sure she'd understand._


	5. Chapter 5: Waiting

**Chapter 5: Waiting**

The day dragged for Sarah and she couldn't wait for it to be time for her to leave work. Every time Josh had needed to come into the office he purposely avoided eye contact with Sarah and spoke only to Laura. It was uncomfortable. Even Laura was unusually quiet and Sarah hated the awkward atmosphere that now engulfed the office. On Friday the mood had been so different with all of them as friends; arranging a night out. In part Sarah wished she could rewind back to Friday and do things differently. She wished she had told the truth to Josh and her colleagues. Or at least told them that she had a boyfriend, though perhaps not the whole truth.

Internally her brain was arguing. Sarah kept telling herself that she was to blame for hiding the truth and not either choosing to move on with her life or dedicate it to finding Jareth once again. However, another voice in her head told her to stop blaming herself because she could never have truly known whether Jareth would come back for her or not. She'd waited a year. Wasn't that fair?

Similar thoughts had been filling Sarah's head all day and as she heard the grandfather clock they had in their office strike five o'clock she felt a flood of relief at the thought of escaping. Right on cue Jareth casually walked into the office to meet her, greeting Laura before making his way over to Sarah's desk and smiling at her. Laura flushed as he entered, Sarah had noticed. Sarah smiled to herself knowing that the handsome man standing before her was there for her and her alone. Sarah couldn't tell whether Jareth had any news on Anastantia just from his expression alone but she was dying to ask. Quickly she cleared her desk, grabbed her handbag and jacket and was ready to leave, giving a quick wave to Laura on her way out.

"So, any news?" Sarah asked Jareth as they began their journey towards her apartment. She wasn't sure if she would rather hear that he had found Anastantia or if she'd feel safer if Anastantia hadn't been spotted nearby.

Jareth shook his head. "No sign of her. I thought she would have made it to this town by now."

"Could she be here?" Questioned Sarah, hearing her own voice quiver a little. "I mean, could she be in this town, even somewhere really close to us right now, without you knowing?"

Jareth sighed in response. He didn't want to worry Sarah but he guessed that he owed her complete honesty after he had been away for over a year. "I don't know Anastantia's plans, Sarah. She managed to escape the Labyrinth which should have been impossible for her to do. As I've said before, she's very clever. Anastantia unfortunately knows a lot of my own powers and tricks because she worked with me for so many years. After all, we grew up together. So I guess it could be possible she's blocking a lot of my power. But she won't be able to stay hidden forever. This is a foreign land for her and she'll slip up eventually."

"Okay," Sarah mumbled, deep in thought over Jareth's words. She was frightened by Anastantia and she wasn't embarrassed to admit it. Ultimately this woman had drugged Sarah on her previous journey to the Labyrinth, tried to turn her against Jareth and stabbed Jareth right in front of her eyes. Sarah was under no disillusion that Anastantia would stop at nothing to hurt Jareth, most likely by hurting Sarah. Sarah was a pawn in Anastantia's game.

Noticing Sarah's worried expression Jareth reassured her that he would keep her safe and that Anastantia was no match for him. However, he too was concerned for Sarah's safety because as much as he wanted to be, he couldn't be glued to Sarah's side all day every day. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he didn't really know what Anastantia was capable of. She had been his closest friend and he'd had no reason not to trust her before the events of the past year. He hadn't realised Anastantia had been in love with him; hadn't seen her jealously over Sarah. He wondered how he could have been so blind as not to see it. That blindness scared him. What else could he have missed?

Arriving home, Sarah felt anxious as she entered her apartment. It was an unfamiliar feeling to be associated with her own home but she couldn't help but wonder if Anastantia knew where she lived; if she was watching them or even if she was hidden inside somewhere. Jareth did a sweep of the apartment to check it was all clear but Sarah still couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sarah wished that her friends from the Labyrinth were here too. They had always kept her safe. They once told her that if she needed them she only need ask, but she knew Jareth was right: They wouldn't fit in the real world and it would only cause a media frenzy and bring Anastantia straight to them.

"How long is this going to last?" She asked Jareth. It may have only been a few days but she was already growing tired of living in fear. She felt like a prisoner.

Jareth's heart sank as Sarah asked this. He knew Sarah was suffering and it was all because Anastania wanted to harm him. Sarah had just got caught up in the whole affair and he didn't like it but alas, he couldn't change it because he couldn't change the fact that he loved her. For just over a year now Jareth had been fighting Anastantia, but Sarah, minus her time spent in the Labyrinth, had been away from it all and he wished it had stayed that way. He didn't like seeing her distressed.

"Hopefully not long." Jareth eventually replied, sighing as he did so. "As I said earlier, she'll slip up eventually."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sarah questioned.

"If she doesn't accidently make herself known she'll confront us at some point or another if I don't find her first."

"But Jareth," Sarah began, swallowing. "You and Anastantia, you're both Fae. I'm human. What is a long time for me isn't such a long time for you. For your kind, waiting a year or two in wait isn't long at all. For me, it's a huge chunk of my life. I've already lost so much of my life between years of insanity and waiting..." Sarah drifted off as she thought about what she was saying. It was true, she aged faster than Jareth and it was only now she began to think how that could affect them both in the future. For now she still had a younger appearance than he did. But what would happen in ten years? She'd start to look older than him and then what would happen?

"Are you okay?" Jareth asked, noticing Sarah lost in her own thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" Sarah mumbled unsure of whether she dare ask about the future. She didn't want to be presumptuous but she knew otherwise she'd be anxious about it.

"Of course, Sarah. Anything."

"As I mentioned, I age faster than you. How will that work, for us?"

Jareth suddenly laughed at Sarah as she asked the question putting an annoyed yet perplexed expression on Sarah's face.

"I don't get what is so funny," Sarah grumbled, folding her arms.

"Because Sarah," Jareth smiled, moving so that he was standing face to face and only inches away from her. "You're beautiful. I can't deny that. But it isn't that which made me fall in love with you."

Sarah's breath caught as she heard those words. Jareth had told her he loved her before but she wasn't sure it would ever stop taking her by surprise.

"It's what's in here," Jareth continued to speak while gently pulling Sarah's arms away from her chest and placing his own hand on her heart. "It's your courage, strength, caring nature and I guess even your stubbornness. That first time you came to the Labyrinth to rescue your brother you had such determination to save him and I think that after my lacklustre upbringing that it may have been the first time I saw and began to understand what it meant to love and care for someone deeply. I could tell you would do anything to get your brother back no matter how much danger you might put yourself in. You had me in awe..."

Suddenly the apartments buzzer sounded, disturbing them. Both Sarah and Jareth had a quick flash of panic across their faces, both wondering if it could be Anastantia.

"I'll get it," Jareth said strongly as he marched into the hallway headed towards the door phone, trying to hide his anxiety from Sarah. However, as he lifted the receiver and discovered who it was his expression changed to one of anger.


	6. Chapter 6: Random Encounter

**Chapter 6: Random Encounter**

Jareth pressed the buzzer to allow for the person who had used the door phone to enter the apartment building.

"Someone for you," he said angrily, storming back to the living room, leaving Sarah in wonder of who it could be.

Poking her head out of her apartment door, she saw Josh approaching making Jareth's sudden rage understandable. _What was he doing here?_

"Sarah," Josh greeted her blankly. "Can we talk?"

"Umm, sure." Sarah invited him into her apartment with a hand gesture. Josh looked slightly dishevelled; it appeared he had been drinking. Sarah wondered if he'd drank for courage. After all, they'd only finished work just over an hour ago and so she thought he must have downed some whiskey as she could smell it on his breath.

Sarah lead the way into the living room, noticing Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Her heart skipped a little as currently she wasn't feeling too confident without him as she knew Anastantia could be lurking. However, she was confident that Jareth wouldn't have gone far. He wouldn't leave her unprotected.

Josh glanced wearily around the room too, presumably also looking for Jareth. His facial muscles relaxed slightly as he realised Jareth wasn't there.

Both Sarah and Josh stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither knowing what to say.

"So..." Sarah began, clearing her throat. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The other n-night," Josh spluttered, only just coherently. Although the alcohol seemed to give him a confidence boost he still looked awkward and flushed as he spoke.

"I'm sorry," Sarah sighed. "It was all a bit confusing."

"Why didn't you say you had a boyfriend Sarah? Save me looking a fool."

"I don't know. Jareth and I were kind of on a break. I said my love life was complicated!"

"He's not good enough for you," Josh stated. "Why had he not been around all that time? If he loved you Sarah, and you loved him in return, then you wouldn't have almost kissed me."

As he spoke, Josh moved a step closer to Sarah, closing the gap between them.

Immediately a loud hooting noise filled the room making them both jump. Sarah knew immediately what it was, turning to see a small barn owl perched on a high up shelf at the far end of the room.

"What the..." Josh muttered as he turned to see the owl.

"Umm..." Sarah paused trying to think of an explanation. "Umm... I wonder how that got in here."

"Sarah! You know it's illegal to have an owl as a pet, right?"

"Of course. I don't know where it came from," Sarah began to panic slightly. "I think you'd better leave Josh. I need to get rid of this owl."

"I'll help you."

Sarah turned Josh around and pushed him towards the apartment door. In his tipsy state he didn't put up much resistance.

"Honestly Josh, it'll be better if you leave," Sarah insisted and continued until she had managed to force Josh to leave the apartment. As she shut the door she breathed a sigh of relief.

"That wasn't fair!" Sarah shouted as she walked back into the living room. Jareth was standing there, back in human form, wearing an amused expression.

"Nothing ever is, is it Sarah?" He asked, teasing her.

"I didn't know what I could say," she huffed, taking a seat.

"Well it made him leave didn't it?" Jareth smiled as he moved closer to where Sarah was seated, though he remained standing.

"I'm surprised you let him in," Sarah commented truthfully.

"I wanted to hear what he had to say," Jareth laughed. However, after a few moments silence his expression changed to one of thoughtfulness as he questioned whether he'd made the right choice. He added, "has he been like that all day at work? Criticising me?"

"No, he just ignored me all day," Sarah answered. "This visit seemed a little out of the blue."

"The drink must have given him courage," Jareth observed.

"I thought he was angry with me. I never thought he'd speak to me again." Sarah pondered. "It isn't like him to be confrontational."

"You're a girl worth fighting for," smirked Jareth and Sarah rolled her eyes in response. She couldn't comprehend why Jareth and Josh both desired her. She didn't consider herself anything but ordinary. Or if not ordinary she thought she tilted more towards the 'weird' category. Even before her first journey to the Labyrinth and questioning her own sanity thereafter, she'd always been a little dramatic and a bit of a loner. She'd never really kept any friends over time; the only beings she could really trust were Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. Her only friends were fairytale characters. Though she knew one hundred percent that they weren't just a figment of her imagination, sometimes she did wonder why she found them so easy to befriend while other humans she generally found so detestable. Surely that showed she wasn't normal? It either spoke volumes about Sarah herself or the human race. Or maybe even both.

"What do you see in me, Jareth?" Sarah asked, surprised that she had dared ask the question aloud. However, she'd always been a curious person and when something took over her thoughts, she always wanted the answers. "I know you were talking about it before the buzzer went but..." She trailed off.

"Well in case I haven't made it clear Sarah, I admire you," Jareth stated warmly. "As I've explained before, I originally took unwanted children from homes in order to give them a life in which they were both wanted and needed, as my Goblins. They were my army, perhaps my only true allies and maybe even friends, if it's not too far a stretch to call them that, since the resistance in the Labyrinth began. As you know, it was only when I took Toby and you fought for him that I stopped growing the army further. I ignored the pleas of desperate mothers from all over, crying out for my help, letting them think the book was purely fictitious, like you once believed. Many a child I have taken and yet you are the only one with enough determination and will to succeed."

"Just because others didn't succeed doesn't mean they didn't want their child back?" Sarah interrupted with a question. She loved to hear about Jareth's past, it fascinated her.

"Sarah, most didn't even think about their child again after I had taken them. A select few tried to solve the Labyrinth but they all dropped out too quickly, giving in easily to their dreams and desires. But you Sarah, you were different. I offered you many ways out, I literally gave you your dreams and yet you never gave up. One of my Goblin's said you wouldn't; I wasn't so sure at first. But after you broke the glass at the ball, after I tried to seduce you..."

"You tried to seduce me?" Sarah asked, astonished. She hadn't ever really been sure of it, but now she knew.

"Let me finish," Jareth snapped, half-ignoring Sarah's question. "Once I failed to seduce you with the whole fairytale idea that I plucked from your dreams, it began to sink in just how determined you were. I saw love in you that night which isn't something, as you know, I've particularly been accustomed to or experienced. You already intrigued me Sarah, purely by how far you had made it through the Labyrinth, but the bond I could see you had with your brother left me in awe. I wanted to experience that love. It drew me to you," Jareth smiled at Sarah before adding playfully, "Though your beauty probably helped a little bit too."

Sarah smiled back at Jareth, letting his words sink in. She kind of felt proud that it had been she that had stopped him taking children. She also felt surprised but glad that somehow he had felt her love and also her strength. Thinking of his upbringing she found it sad that he had never got to know his parents properly and never really experience the existence of family. Though Sarah herself hadn't had the perfect home life, she knew that deep down her father and stepmother cared for her. And he brother definitely loved his older sister, as much as she loved him in return.

Slowly she stood up, standing right in front of Jareth. The air began to prickle with tension and carefully Sarah placed her lips upon Jareth's. As she did so, Jareth slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

In this moment, Sarah felt safe. The problems with the Labyrinth resistance and Anastantia disappeared from her mind. She knew that it was with Jareth that she belonged. She believed her whole original escapade to the Labyrinth was fate. This was her destiny, however complex it may be.

A sudden loud knock at the door made the couple jump apart.

Sarah walked over and opened the front door but upon looking out there was no one there.

However, as she stepped back she felt something crumple underneath one of her sock-covered feet. She looked down to see a piece of paper. She picked it up, unfolded it but as she read it she froze.

 _If you can't find Josh, you should know he's safe with me. A._


	7. Chapter 7: Plan

**Chapter 7: Plan**

"She's got him Jareth, she's got him!"

Sarah paced up and down as Jareth read the note that Sarah had passed to him.

"Well at least we know she's in town now," Jareth commented.

"At least we know she's in town? What? Did we even read the same note?" Sarah began to get frustrated. "Anastantia has got Josh! He's innocent! He doesn't even know anything about the Labyrinth."

"She won't harm him, Sarah." Jareth stepped in front of Sarah as he said this, clutching both her arms in his hands, forcing her to stop still.

"How can you be so sure?" Sarah snapped. "I've seen her stab you! She wants to kill me! What's to stop her hurting Josh?"

"Because he's her bait," Jareth replied calmly.

"Her bait?" Sarah exclaimed. "How?"

"Well I guess she thinks that we'll try and save him. She'll probably try and negotiate something, using him to bargain with."

"Well damn right we're gonna save him!"

"Yes, Sarah. However, we can't rush into anything. Firstly, we don't even know exactly where she is even though she's presumably close by. Secondly, she is dangerous Sarah, as you well know, however much I don't like to admit it. We need a plan."

"Well we need to be quick," Sarah sighed, knowing deep down that Jareth was right. She knew they needed to be careful, but she just wanted Josh to be safe; he wasn't supposed to get caught up in her own messes.

"I'll start trying to track Anastantia," smiled Jareth. "I can imagine it won't be so hard now as I think she'll want us to find her."

"It's just so unfair!"

"Everything always is, isn't is Sarah?" Jareth couldn't help but chuckle.

"This isn't a joke Jareth! Josh has got caught up in this chaos and he shouldn't have done."

"Then he shouldn't have gone near you, Sarah."

"How was he to know that I had ended up in some love triangle with two Fae?"

"It isn't a love triangle!" Jareth barked back. "I do not have and never have had those kind of feelings towards Anastantia. You know I only began to learn to love when I met you."

Both Jareth and Sarah stood facing each other, neither knowing what to say. Both of them were growing increasingly frustrated with the situation they found themselves in. Jareth really didn't care what happened to Josh. He couldn't help but be slightly jealous of him. Josh had what Jareth wanted, a sense of normalcy; he could offer Sarah a normal happy life free of the magic and drama that the King himself could never fully escape from. But Jareth was selfish, despite knowing Josh would be better for Sarah, Jareth was never going to let his Sarah go. However, he would try and rescue Josh, but only for Sarah; deep down he knew he'd prefer him dead.

"Okay," Sarah mumbled, breaking the silence. "I think we just need to calm down and focus on what we are going to do."

"I'm going to start tracking Anastantia, as I said," Jareth stated, turning on his heels and walking towards the door. "It's best I do it alone. I'll be in the kitchen."

Sarah could feel tears threatening to fall but she wouldn't let them. She felt helpless and arguing with Jareth wasn't helping calm her nerves either. She wasn't stupid; she knew Jareth despised Josh. Sarah knew Jareth would rather just let Josh succumb to his fate but Anastantia knew all too well that Sarah wouldn't let Josh get hurt. Sarah wished she didn't care, but she did.

Sarah certainly didn't love Josh but she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she had been somewhat interested in him. Josh was a good looking guy and compared to Jareth, he was normal. It was a strange concept for Sarah as she had never felt 'normal' herself. Nevertheless, as she grew older she began to wonder about, and maybe even crave some normalcy in her life because for her entire life, minus her short trips to the Labyrinth, she had felt so isolated. However, the Labyrinth and Jareth had no guarantees and she really didn't know how life with Jareth would work when she would age so much faster than he. Jareth had said it would last because he loved her but Sarah couldn't help but wonder if that would be enough.

"I've found her!" Exclaimed Jareth, marching back into the room. "Well, at least I've found where she's holding Josh."

He was carrying a crystal that showed Josh tied up to a chair in a dark candlelit room. Josh looked dazed and confused.

"That could be anywhere!" Sarah cried. "I don't see how this helps..."

"Sarah," Jareth interrupted. "You're forgetting something."

"What?"

"I can transport myself to the visions I can see in my crystals. I can transport myself to people as long as I can track them. Of course, Anastantia will be expecting me though."

"Me?" Sarah scoffed before throwing Jareth a pleading look. "You mean us. I'm coming with you. I have to come with you."

"It's dangerous, Sarah. She'll be expecting me, or us. Better you are safe in case she is waiting. It'll be easier for me to protect Josh if I don't have to worry about you too."

"I once defeated your Labyrinth. I fought my way to the castle beyond the Goblin city. Tell me that doesn't prove I'm strong enough to come. I'm not even a child anymore, Jareth!"

Jareth sighed. Sarah was stubborn and he knew he would have a hard time forcing her to stay. He already felt like he had lost a small part of her and he feared that pushing her away would just make her even more distant. And she was right, wasn't she? Sarah had been the one to defeat his Labyrinth. She had been the one he had admired. She had taught him how to love. Jareth was torn. Sarah was strong, but he didn't want to risk getting her hurt.

"Okay" Jareth muttered, defeated. "But we need to have a plan first."

"Well it better be a quick one," Sarah replied, rolling her brown eyes at him. Jareth couldn't help but smirk in response.

"The most important thing to remember, Sarah," Jareth began, "is that Anastantia is after you. She wants to kill you to hurt me. She wants me to suffer. I don't think I'm in any real danger right now."

"I think she'd still kill you if she had the chance," mumbled Sarah, shuddering at the thought of either her or Jareth once again coming face to face with Anastantia. It still haunted her everytime she remembered the dagger that Anastantia had thrown in the Labyrinth that pierced Jareth's shoulder.

"She might," Jareth nodded. "But as much as I don't want to frighten you Sarah I have to be honest: You are the main target. She wants revenge, Sarah. She wants me to suffer with a broken heart. My death is not good enough for her."

"That may be true," Sarah gulped, trying to keep up her brave pretence but she knew that Jareth must be able to sense her fear. "But Josh is my friend, it is up to me to save him. It is my fault he got caught up in this and I have to put this right, with your help. So what are we to do?"

"We will appear right in front of him when we travel there," Jareth stated calmly. "Expect there to be some sort of trap. There may be more than one. It could be anything from a physical trap, to magic, to Anastantia laying in wait herself. We need to react quickly and get out of there as fast as we can. Unfortunately Anastatnia knows too well how my magic works."

"You can just blink us out of there right.?" Sarah questioned.

"Unfortunately not," Jareth said, clearly frustrated with his own magical limitations. "We can travel to Josh because I can see him here in my crystal. Once we're there we will have no one to track with the crystal to use it to travel to. So we're going to have to escape the hard way."

"Okay," Sarah replied hesitantly.

"I could make a potion that could transport us out quickly to temporary safety but that would take time, ingredients I don't have right now, and also I'm not sure how willing Josh would be to take it unless it was disguised as something else, and even that would be a long shot."

"Like a peach, you mean?" Sarah smiled, remembering her first trip to the Labyrinth. It was when she had taken a bite from the juicy peach that Hoggle had given her that she had began to feel woozy. She had dozed off and then the next thing she knew she was in a beautiful ballgown, stuck inside a crystal ball, finding it hard to focus on anything but what was in front of her.

"Something a bit like that could work," smiled Jareth in return, remembering how pretty Sarah had looked that night. "However, that was a little different. It transported us to your dreams."

There was a moment of silence as both Jareth and Sarah stood remembering those many years ago when they had first met. Jareth knew he couldn't reminisce for too long though, as their story was still continuing now.

"So," Jareth grinned at Sarah. "Are you ready?"

Sarah carefully placed her hand in Jareth's own that he held out to her. It felt nice but strange. She still wasn't used to his human disguise and she was used to feeling a glove covering his skin, but she enjoyed the warm sensation she felt as she clutched her fingers around his hand tightly.

"I'm ready," she said.


	8. Chapter 8: Underground

**Chapter 8 : Underground**

As Jareth and Sarah appeared in front of Josh, they both looked around fearfully, wondering where Anastantia was. However, with only the faint glow of candlelight it was difficult for them to see much at all.

Josh sat there with terror in his eyes, looking warily at Sarah and Jareth. He was trying to speak, but was gagged with a white cloth.

"Josh," whispered Sarah. "It's okay. Let me take the gag off. But promise me you won't do anything stupid. Don't make any loud sounds."

He nodded in response, his eyes focused on Sarah but occasionally flitting over to watch Jareth who was exploring the room they were in. Sarah could tell that Josh was frightened and he clearly didn't trust Jareth; she couldn't blame him.

Sarah gently untied the gag and as she did so Josh began to cough as the air hit his lungs.

"Are you okay?" Sarah panicked.

"Yes," Josh wheezed, slowly beginning to breathe more normally.

"We need to be quiet," Jareth hissed under his breath which angered Sarah, though she held her tongue. It wasn't Josh's fault he had coughed and she knew that Jareth knew that. She could feel the animosity between the pair of them. She could tell this wasn't going to be a fun reunion and that was if they even managed to get out of there without Anastantia getting them first.

Josh threw Sarah a look to which she sympathetically smiled.

They all searched the room for any hidden ways out. However, it was a messy, rather small and abandoned room. Sarah was trying to work out where they could be but she couldn't think of any derelict buildings near where she lived. It appeared the only way out was through the main door as there were certainly no windows they could try and escape from. Sarah assumed they were underground.

"I presume Anastantia just comes through this door when she enters?" Jareth asked Josh, somewhat reluctantly.

"I only saw her when she first left me here," Josh muttered quietly. "But yeah, she did use that door."

"Well I think we are going to have to take that risk," sighed Jareth. "Sarah, you and Josh stay back. Let me check it's clear."

Sarah wanted to argue against that but she knew that by having no magic of their own that Josh and herself would be little help to Jareth if Anastantia was waiting outside. Instead she held her tongue once again, something she feared she might be starting to be good at.

Only a few minutes later, Jareth returned and motioned for Sarah and Josh to follow. The door lead into a dark, damp corridor, once again with no windows. The only light came from a crystal that Jareth had conjured, but the light it gave was dim.

"Can't we get a bit more light?" Sarah asked Jareth as she fell into step beside him. She quickly glanced behind to check Josh was okay; he was following a little way behind.

"The light makes us a target. It screams, 'look we're over here'." Jareth sighed. "It would be better without any light but I know you can't see in the dark."

"And you can?" Sarah questioned, intrigued. Jareth's ability to see in the dark hadn't crossed her mind before.

"Yes," nodded Jareth. "Not as well as in daylight but I can see shapes clearly. But unfortunately so can Anastantia."

Sarah wondered what it would be like to be able to see in the pitch black. She guessed it would be a useful skill but she also found it hard to imagine not being able to experience complete darkness. She could barely see now, even with the small light emitting from the crystal that Jareth held so carefully. She was aware that the floor she was walking across was strewn with what felt like damp leaves underfoot. She could also hear water dripping somewhere in the distance.

"How do we get out of here?"Josh suddenly asked, making Sarah jump.

"There will be a way," Jareth muttered quietly. "But it's not the easiest place to navigate."

Jareth's face turned into a frown.

"This has to be some kind of trap. I just don't know what Anastantia is going to do."

The frustration on Jareth's face was clear to Sarah as she peered over at him. She too had been assuming that Anastantia had kidnapped Josh to lure them here but so far it had been eerily silent. There had been no sign of Anastantia anywhere. And she had so many questions she wanted to ask Josh, but for now she knew she needed to be quiet. The questions would have to wait. She was sure Jareth would have questions too.

Eventually they reached the end of the corridor and found a small, rusty ladder.

"I'll go first," Jareth said, handing the crystal to Sarah before clutching his fingers around one of the tarnished bars. "Smash that crystal before you and Josh climb up. I'll light another up here if it's safe enough to do so."

With that, Jareth began to climb the ladder, disappearing into the darkness above. Even with the light Sarah couldn't see the top of the rungs and new she'd have to hope she wasn't headed into a trap.

"Josh, are you okay if I turn out the light?"

"I guess," Josh mumbled in response. "I'll just follow right behind you."

Sarah smashed the small crystal under her foot, her heart pounding as the shattering noise echoed down the corridor. She wasn't sure whether breaking the crystal had been such a great idea; if Anastantia didn't know they were there, Sarah was sure she did now.

In a panic, Sarah quickly clambered to the top of the ladder and she felt Jareth's strong arms lift her up as she reached the top. Josh was just behind.

She had expected to see windows but the only light was coming from another crystal that Jareth had made.

"We're still underground?" She whispered and Jareth nodded.

"I thought I was in some kind of basement," Josh commented, clearly having expected the ladder to bring them to ground level too.

"You were of sorts," Jareth mumbled. "But this seems to be an underground tunnel system. Abandoned none the less."

Signalling for Sarah and Josh to follow once again, Jareth continued to trudge through yet another dirty, isolated corridor. This one, however, was much thinner and from the glow of light from the crystal ,Sarah could see doors along the tunnel that she could only presume lead to more rooms like the one they had found Josh in. As time continued to pass, Sarah felt more nervous. When they had first left to rescue Josh adrenaline had kicked in, but it was now beginning to fade, making way for fear.

Suddenly Jareth stopped outside one of the doors.

"Wait here, I think this might be a way out," Jareth instructed before once again leaving Sarah with the crystal and disappearing from sight. Both Sarah and Josh were too afraid to say anything, both fearing Anastantia's appearance. But, she never did appear; Jareth was back very quickly.

"This way!" Jareth pointed ahead and lead the group through a door a few feet away.

Once again there was an old ladder. But this time Sarah could see a glowing circle at the top of it.

"That leads to outside?" She gulped, unsure whether she was relieved to be escaping the tunnels, or more nervous at the thought of Anastantia being on the other side.

"She won't be out there," Jareth reassured Sarah, as if he could read her thoughts even though she owned the one mind he couldn't read at all.

Nodding, Sarah slowly climbed the ladder at Jareth's instruction, eventually exiting through the glowing hole.

As the chilled evening air hit her skin, Sarah breathed in deep, trying to calm herself. She was standing in a small alleyway between two buildings which she recognised being not too far from her apartment. She was relieved to be out of the claustrophobic tunnels. The evening moonlight washed over her, relaxing her.

Both Josh and Jareth appeared a few moments later, covering the exit of the tunnels with a man-hole cover. They both took a deep breath, just as Sarah had.

"I don't understand Anastantia's intentions," Jareth grumbled. "But what I do know, is that rescue mission was way too easy."


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

All three of them, Jareth, Sarah and Josh, had arrived back at Sarah's apartment. They were all a little dumbfounded by what had just happened. Of course, Josh had a lot of questions; he didn't understand what was going on.

"Josh, what happened when you left my apartment?" Sarah asked, wanting to find out exactly what Anastantia did to him.

"I don't know," Josh mumbled, looking over at Sarah from where he sat on a small chair opposite where she and Jareth sat on the sofa. "I remember leaving and then the next thing I was in that room you found me in!"

"What about Anastantia?" Enquired Jareth, trying to read Josh's mind. But for some reason it was clouded, and Jareth couldn't hear his thoughts properly which frustrated him. He assumed Anastantia must have used a potion on Josh to block that part of his mind.

"I only briefly saw her," Josh answered. "She said I made great bait and then left. Who is she?"

"Someone who has it in for me." Sarah sighed before telling Josh about the Labyrinth and her time there. Jareth joined in at times too, but he enjoyed listening to Sarah's take on his home and her adventures there. He listened intently and smiled as she recalled the time she first reached Jareth's castle.

"So let me get this straight, you turned babies into Goblins?" Josh said warily to Jareth.

"Yes," Jareth replied. "I took unwanted children and gave them a new life."

"No one came to save them?"

"A few tried. And failed. Sarah was the first to succeed."

"You son of a -!" Josh stood up. "That's sick!"

"He doesn't do it anymore!" Sarah also stood, staring at Josh, warning him to leave the topic. However, he didn't take her advice.

"And that makes it okay, does it?" Josh growled angrily.

"Of course it doesn't, but you don't know the whole story behind it all," Sarah began to explain.

"Stop!" Jareth suddenly interjected, also rising to his feet. "I know it was wrong. Sarah's love and passion to get her brother back was something I hadn't witnessed before and it changed me forever. Most of the children never had anyone come for them, and if they did, their parents and guardians were easily distracted by their dreams, which ultimately meant they did not care enough for the child. I treat them all like my own. They have a good life and in return respect me as their King."

"I'm not going to pretend to like you.," Josh said, glaring at Jareth. "But I guess as I'm now involved in this absurd situation I'll have to trust you."

"That's fine. I won't pretend to like you either."

After Josh and Jareth's tête-à-tête, the atmosphere was so tense it could have been cut with a knife. Everyone sat in silence.

Not being able to take it anymore, Sarah spoke first.

"So..." She began, taking a deep breath. "What's the plan?"

"Plan?" Questioned Josh, confused.

"Well, yes," said Sarah. "We need a plan. One to stop Anastasia getting to us. A plan to stop her."

"Will she be easy to stop?" Josh queried, interested in the coming answer.

"No," sighed Jareth. "Unfortunately not."

They all discussed ideas on what they could do moving forward but they couldn't come up with solid answer. Sarah wanted to keep Josh away from the situation, she even suggested sending him to the Labyrinth where she felt he would be safer for now. However, Josh and Jareth were both against that idea. Sarah was determined Josh wouldn't stay alone though so insisted he stayed at her flat with herself and Jareth.

"But she knows where you live!" Josh exclaimed in response to Sarah's wishes. "I'd be safer at my own apartment."

"But Jareth is Fae. It's safer with him," Sarah reasoned.

"I thought you said you both were in trouble because she'd blocked Jareth from reading her thoughts, making her undetectable."

"He has a point," said Jareth, amused. He smiled at Josh's resistance to stay with them as quite frankly, Jareth didn't want him there either.

"So it's better he's alone? What if Anastantia just reads his mind to track him?" Sarah said, exasperated.

"She can't read minds, remember? She studied magic and learned from me. She's good at potions. She made one which made her immune from my power. I suspect she also gave something similar to Josh to block his thoughts from me. But while potions can provide immunity, she cannot make one which will give her power. She can use a potion for a desired effect, but without a potion to hand she is powerless in the way of magic. She is however, good at using her built in power of manipulation of which anyone can master if they try hard enough."

"Like she manipulated me to turn against you last time in the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"Yes exactly like that, Sarah." Jareth nodded. "She used a potion to erase what had happened to you in your memory, then manipulated you into believing something else entirely. I'm just lucky you managed to see through her lies."

"Why would she block my thoughts from you Jareth?" Josh questioned.

"I can only assume there is something she doesn't want me to see or hear."

They discussed their strategy for several hours more and it wasn't long before the sun started to rise. They were all exhausted having stayed up all night planning what to do next. What was clear was that there was no straight answer for what they should do next. They had been going round and round in circles.

"Well I must go home now," Josh said, rising from his chair, stretching his weary body as he did so."I need nap before I work in a few hours."

"You're going to work?" Jareth and Sarah both said in unison whilst also rising to their feet.

"I'm a doctor. I have patients to see."

"But Josh," Sarah sighed before pausing. "...I get it. But it's just not safe."

"I can't just stop my whole life because of whatever this is that you've got me involved in."

"He's right, Sarah," Jareth commented. "There's no denying that he's now involved in this. Anastantia must have seen some reason to drag him into this, to make him part of her game. But we don't know what she will do next. Let Josh go, I can still trace his location, she's only blocked his thoughts; I'll keep an eye on him."

"Okay," Sarah said, reluctantly. "But I'm going to work too."

"I can't trace you!" Jareth angrily snapped back.

"You can trace me," Josh smiled. "I'll keep an eye on Sarah. I'll let her work from my office. She can do some paperwork there rather than on reception. Laura can cope."

"I don't like it," Jareth grimaced. "But I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"No, you don't." Sarah said, her stubborn side well and truly still there.

With that, Josh left to go home and get himself ready for work while Sarah decided to take a shower. Jareth, however, was on edge. He hated not understanding Anastantia's plans. He wondered if she had simply used Josh's abduction as a way of letting himself and Sarah know that she knew where they were, but that didn't seem like Anastantia's style. Though, in truth, he would have thought her style was to ambush them as soon as they went to the underground room in which she had left Josh, but she hadn't even been there. He knew there must be more to why Anastantia had got Josh involved, whether it was to worry Sarah or something else though, Jareth just couldn't fathom. Nothing was quite adding up. He hated feeling so powerless.

"Hey," Sarah smiled as she came back in the room only wrapped in a towel. "I'm going to try and get a quick nap in before work too. I'm exhausted."

Jareth couldn't take his eyes off her as she stood there, her perfect figure hidden by only one piece of material. But he soon pushed his desire to the back of his mind so that he could answer her, and more importantly, stay focused so he could keep her safe.

"Yes, get some rest," he nodded. "I'll walk you to work when your ready. And then I mean it...I'll be watching Josh's room like a hawk all day."

"Don't you mean like an owl?" Sarah giggled.


End file.
